


The One Where Dean is an Alien Hunter

by hernameisgeorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Dean hunted aliens his whole life. Not once did he delay when killing one. ... So why was he hesitating now?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean is an Alien Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt left on [my writing Tumblr](http://rachelwritesstuff.tumblr.com). Feel free to leave me a prompt of your own! =)
> 
> This is also being posted elsewhere with different names as an original short story, because I like it. So don't fret if you see it on some other website.

Dean hunted aliens his whole life. Not once did he delay when killing one. There was no reason to. He knew practically everything there was to know about them. His father always taught him to kill first and ask questions later. (You know, after making sure it actually was an alien.)

So why was he hesitating now?

There was nothing different about the particular alien. Hell, Dean wouldn’t have even noticed that he was an alien if he hadn’t been sitting next to him in the diner when the salt fell over and it touched his skin. The sizzling sound was unmistakable.

Clutching his hand, the alien had immediately run out of the diner. And after leaving a generous tip, Dean had followed him.

It was always the same from there. Corner them in an alley, slit some throats, and move on to the next.

But for some reason, Dean was frozen. One hand was gripping the knife that was poised at his neck, the other holding onto his dirty trench coat.

“Are you going to do it or not?” There was no fear in his eyes.

Dean scoffed. “Of course I’m going to do it!”

“Than why haven’t you?”

That was a good question. Why hasn’t he just slit his throat and walked away?

“I’m going to!”

“Then do it.”

“Stop telling me what to do.”

“Stop stalling.”

Dean glanced over at the street. He saw that more people were walking by. Surely they would notice it if he did it now, right? Right.

He took a step back and put his knife away. “I don’t want to have to explain to anybody why I just murdered a guy.”

The alien straightened his coat and started to walk away. Over his shoulder he said, “The name’s Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean,” he replied. “And for your sake, I hope we don’t meet again.”

“Because you’ll kill me?” He seemed to find that funny.

“Yes.”


End file.
